Alice's Past
by CullenzDiaries
Summary: Title says it all read about Alice's Mysterious Past


"She lives in a fairytale somewhere

to far for us to find"

**Paramore Brick by Boring Brick**

**The following story takes place in the beginning of **

**Spring in the year 1704 **

I layed on the lush green grass of the front yard, and stared at the white puffy clouds, floating in the light blue sky. "Alice, what are you doing?" My older brother Andrew asked, blocking my view of the clouds.

He was a bit muscular, he had ivory skin, deep green eyes and long dark brown hair.

I didn't answer his question but instead stood up and walked pass him toward new our home.

It was larger than our other home in Scotland, so I can't complain of cramped spaces.

It was a brick colonial house, it was a deep red and had 4 windows on the left and right sides, it was decorated with flowers

We had just moved here from Scotland less than a week ago. I smiled at the thought of my father's eagerness to become part of the new world...America they call it, we settled in a place by the name of Virginia.

"Alice?" my mother said, suddenly behind me.

I turned around. A thin, middle aged woman with dark brown hair and slightly sun burned ivory skin stood in front of me. I smiled. "Hello mother" I said.

"Come to the market with me will you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Alright" I sighed.

"I'll be home soon Andrew, stay out of trouble" she said to Andrew before we left for the market.

The market was filled with people, which was expected.

Children played in the streets, while parents shopped and chatted with each other.

"Hello, Annabel" A man said, peering out the window of the bakery. He had thinning grey hair, dark green eyes and was pudgy.

"Hello Harry" my mother smiled. "This is my daughter, Alison" She said gesturing to me.

I waved at Harry while eying my mother, she knew I preferred Alice than Alison. "Well hello there Alison" he said.  
"Alison dear, why don't you get us a few loaves a bread" my mother suggested.

I nodded. "Yes mother" I said, before entering the bakery.

"The bread should be finished shortly" Harry said when I entered the shop.

"Thank you Harry" I smiled.

"I'm thrilled to finally meet you Allison" he smiled.

I sighed. "Please, call me Alice" I said.

"Well alright, Alice" he smiled.

"Harry I will return shortly" I said looking through the window at the bookstore across the street.

"Where are you going, your mother will be worried" he said "I'll be fine Harry I promise, you can keep an eye on me i'm only going across the street" I smiled.

He nodded. "Fine, hurry back now" he said.

I smiled, then made my way across the street.

"Hello" A deep, smooth hypnotizing voice said, when I approached the bookshelf outside the store.

I turned to face him.

He had ivory skin, black wavy hair that fell to his collar bone and plump pink lips. "Uh..y-yes" I stuttered.

"I believe you dropped this" he smiled.

I looked down at his hands, he was handing me an silver charm bracelet, with an diamond heart charm dangling from it. The same one I got for Christmas 3 years ago.

I took it from him. "Thank you" I said.

"My name is Liam" he smiled, as I clasped my bracelet back onto my wrist.

"Liam Tate" he said.

"My name is Alice...Alice Ferdinand, I just moved here" I said.

"I know" he smirked.

I raised my eyebrow "And how would you know that, are you stalking me?" I joked.

"With someone as beautiful as you are can you blame me?" he smiled, playfully.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

He smiled, "No, Alice I have not been stalking you, however your family's arrival is big news right now" he said. "Well, Mr. Tate I suppose I'll see you soon"

I smiled. "Must you go so soon" he asked.

"Yes, i'm afraid so. My cheeks are sore from smiling so much" I said.

He laughed. "Then stop smiling" he smirked.

"I can't" I said.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Your much to charming" I smiled.

He laughed again.

"Well perhaps I can charm you again sometime" he said. "Where do you live" he asked.

I smiled. "How about you just try to find me" I said.

Hesitant on giving him my address I did just meet the man. "Ok, don't be surprised when I find you" he smiled. "I doubt you will, so I won't" I said, before turning to face the bakery then walking away.

_A more intense game of hide and seek_ I thought.


End file.
